Silence
by mynamemattersnot
Summary: A fatal and horrifying event leaves Cuddy, Wilson, and the team in grief. Warning: Major character death.


**Author's Note: Sorry about this horrifying story. An apple of ideas just decided to drop on my head and I wouldn't ignore it. I don't own House MD.**

A horrifying screech of a car echoed through the night. The driver was finally attempting to stop, but it was already too late. The loud sound of the tires was quickly followed by the sound of a loud thud as the car made contact with a body. The car made a strange sound as the panicking drunk driver speeded up again turning the car back onto the road and speeding away.

The eyes of a passing pedestrian flew wide open with shock and horror as he sprinted to the still body laying twisted on the sidewalk. The pedestrian was quick to look toward the speeding car to take note of its license plate.

Then, he turned back to the broken bleeding human. It was a human male appearing slightly older than middle aged with greying brown hair on his head and his face making him look like he hadn't shaved quite enough.

The man was lying unaware and barely alive next to a long broken wooden cane. The man looked up at the pedestrian helplessly trying to move. His electric blue eyes showed immeasurable amount of agony. Blood was all over his clothing and his face.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm going to get you some help. You're going to be okay." The pedestrian assured the man quickly taking out his phone and dialing 911. He quickly explained the situation and hung up hoping that help would come quickly enough. He paced back and forth worried not having any idea what to do.

"Wil-son?" The man called out weakly.

"Hey, it's okay. You're going to be alright." The pedestrian said again quickly as he was in a state of anxiety.

The pedestrian watched the dying man closely and saw the light fade slowly out of the man's eyes before his body went absolutely still. The pedestrian panicked and cried pacing even faster then before.

"God- god no, please don't be dead." The pedestrian begged.

The paramedics along with fireman and police finally showed up at the scene and the pedestrian watched helplessly as they performed CPR on the man trying to get his heart started again. He watched crying as they tried shocking him as well. Finally, they gave up and pronounced him dead. One of the paramedics carefully closed the lids to his eyes that stared blankly upward.

The police questioned the pedestrian and he gave them a description and the license plate number on the car. He continued to cry grieved and horrified after he saw the man die right in front of him.

"Does he have an identification on him?" A policeman asked the paramedics.

"Yeh, he does. He has a hospital ID. His name is Doctor Gregory House from the Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." The paramedic replied.

"The world renowned diagnostician?" The policeman asked.

"I believe so." The paramedic replied.

"Well, we'll notify the hospital."

**(HOUSE MD)**

Cuddy's office phone rang and she picked it up tired from working so late into the night. She listened to the police officer on the end of the line and jolted up horrified tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh God! He's dead." Lisa repeated in a state of both horror and disbelief.

"Yes, I'm sorry. We'll be delivering his body to your morgue and you'll be able to identify and confirm it's him."

Lisa began crying hard barely making it through the rest of the phone call still in a state of disbelief that House a brilliant man that saved countless lives was now gone. To her it felt more like losing a good friend than an employee. Sure he was a jerk sometimes, but he kept things in the hospital interesting. Things would never be the same without him.

She was there when the ambulance arrived with his body and she cried uncontrollably as they opened the body bag and she saw his face. They delivered him swiftly to the morgue and told her something about him being hit by a drunk driver.

With shaky hands, she dialed Wilson's number first wanting to notify him before he got a phone call from the police or watched what happened on the news. She just knew it'd be better for him knowing House's death from her, but when Wilson answered the phone all she was able to do was simply cry.

"Cuddy what's wrong?!" Wilson asked concerned.

"G- Greg was hit by a car." Cuddy barely got out between her sobs.

"Is he alright?!" Wilson asked in a panicked voice and Cuddy just cried harder.

She could hear Wilson beginning to cry on the other end, "Lisa, what is it?"

"He's dead," She replied weakly.

Cuddy held the phone still shaking and heard Wilson wail in grief and agony. She listened to him cry and cry for several minutes before she asked, "Do you need me to come over?"

"No," Wilson said between hard sobs, "I'm coming there."

Wilson came there quickly shaking and crying worse than she was already looking ad if he was the one hit by the car. She attempted to comfort him as he cried, but she could barely hold herself together.

**(HOUSE MD)**

Foreman turned on his television. It was something he hadn't done in a while, but he hoped to simply find a good show to watch before he had to go into work. The local news was on but before he changed the channel he heard the name Gregory House. He paused with surprise and left it on the news show.

"The man Gregory House was left dead when he was hit and run by a drunk driver. The driver has still not been identified, but a witness of the scene was able to get a license plate number of the car that was described as an early model black BMW-" The news woman reported.

Foreman's eyes widened in horror and his heart dropped to his stomach hoping it wasn't true. He didn't even bother to get ready. He just grabbed his keys and speed to the hospital. Foreman ran in to the hospital as quickly as he could to see Cuddy in tears. Many of the nurses looked a bit upset.

Foreman felt a pang of pain and a single tear rolled down his face as Cuddy shook her head no the him. He stood there paralyzed. House was gone. House was really gone. He began to feel his face get wet with tears and he imagined House in his head telling him to quit being a baby so he stopped crying, but he couldn't deny the deep grief and pain he felt inside.

Cameron and Chase came in expecting to work, but the only thing that was in House's office was Wilson who was still heavily grieved after the lost of his friend and crying a bit still and Foreman who was just staring at the whiteboard blankly imagining House writing symptoms on it.

Cameron looked alarmed, "What happened?"

"House died. He was hit by a car and he died." Foreman said sadly and emptily hardly able to keep himself from crying.

Cameron put her hand over her mouth and started crying. Chase looked distressed and paced the room running his hand roughly through his hair and messing it up. Cuddy came in looking almost as bad as Wilson and they all grieved. Gregory House was dead.

**Author's Note: So now that the apple is eaten I would like some reviews. Please no flames.**


End file.
